the best of the best
by everworld-gal
Summary: a story with a twist. two points of view, one for each group. so now you have an insight of what some charcters think when they fight. featuring groups from weiss kruez, cardcaptor sakura, flame of recca, slayers, fushigi yuugi and alice 19th.
1. many meetings

Disclaimer: none of the below group characters are mine. I'm just a little schoolgirl using them for my own fantasies. Please don't sue.:)  
  
Note to those who read notes: this is a crossover fic. If you don't like crossovers, don't read this cause it's a major crossover, with people from flame of Recca, slayers, Weiss kruez, Fushigi Yuugi, Alice 19th and card captor sakura. All suggestions and comments are more than welcome. (In fact they are badly needed. Cause I write terribly.) So please read and review yes?? It's my first fic, so I'm pretty new to all this so . forgive me if anything goes wrong yes??  
Many meetings  
  
Japan.2004.September.7th.  
  
On a mountaintop, there was a huge mansion. And in that mansion, was a girl none other than.*drum roll* Alyssa (ME) and a few other friends. anyway she was watching anime (as usual) when a sudden idea came to her, *light bulb appears* what do you think will happen if different people from different animes fight it out? She consults her friends and they agree to stage that fight.  
  
Me: I want Weiss and Schwarz!!  
  
Ice: I want Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Melissa: I want Alice 19th and card captor sakura  
  
Me: I want some from flame of Recca and slayers too.  
  
So what happens is that characters from the above animes are dragged out, even though they are kicking and screaming. And assembled into groups.  
  
The groups are.  
  
Card captor sakura: Sakura Syaoran Yue Kero Eriol  
  
Weiss kruez: Weiss: Aya Ken Omi Yoji Schwarz: Brad Farfarello Nagi Schuldig  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: Chichiri Nakago Soi Hotohori Tsuki  
  
Flame of Recca (1): Recca Fuuko Tokiya Domon Koganei  
  
Flame of Recca (2): Kurei Neon Joker Mikoto Raiha  
  
Alice 19th: Alice Frai Kyu Mayura Christopher  
  
Slayers: Lina Gourry Zelgardiss Amelia  
  
Of course none of the groups are happy to be pulled out from where they were from, and total hell breaks loose. Weapons are flashed, powers unleashed and spells are said. Then there are those annoying fangirls who swamp the poor bishonen.  
  
"Where the hell are we??" Lina goes.  
  
"Who are you??" Raiha asks.  
  
"Hime!!" Recca starts screaming for Yanagi.  
  
"Shine!!" Aya takes out his katana and starts attacking the people around him.  
  
"This looks interesting." Schuldig smirks.  
  
"I'm scared Kyu. Where are you?" Alice asks. Kyu is being mobbed by a group of fangirls.  
  
Hotohori looks around in horror, then he sees Aya charging at him, so he takes out his sword and they start to fight.  
  
Tokiya, Zelgardiss and Yue look around coolly, professionally ignoring the fangirls around them.  
  
Sakura takes out her staff, and calls out the fly card. Kero transforms into Kerberos.  
  
Alyssa starts running around checking that everybody is here. Her friends try ushering the mobs of fangirls out. Grabbing a microphone, Alyssa shouts, "welcome to my humble abode."  
  
Someone in the crowd goes, "you call this humble?" looking around. *Daggers are thrown*  
  
"as you can see you have been pulled by us into our dimension. The purpose of that is to pit the best fighters against the best."  
  
"You call them the best?" Kurei mumbles under his breath, looking pointedly at Recca and group.  
  
"And see who will win. As you can see there are 8 groups here. I'll split you into two groups of four where you will fight all the other teams of the same group. Each win will earn you 3 points. A draw, 2 and if you lose, none. (Just like in soccer) The top two groups of both groups will fight each other in the semi-finals. The winners will then continue onto the finals."  
  
"What happens if we are not interested in fighting?" Brad asks haughtily.  
  
"Then you will not be going back into your own world," the girl answers. "Rooms will be provided for as long as you stay. Friends can be invited. You just have to ask one of us"  
  
*points at herself and friends*  
  
" and we'll pull them here for you. If they want to leave we will push them back. Once you lose, you are free to stay and continue watching or go back home. K, enough with the formalities, on with the introductions!!" she smiles brightly.  
  
*Everyone else groans*  
  
******  
  
After the long rounds of introductions, everybody is more or less asleep, except for Recca who has not been listening. He is still running around looking for his hime.  
  
"Finally that's done." Alyssa plops into a chair. Ice takes over.  
  
"Now the groups in group one are Schwarz, flame of Recca (1), Slayers and Alice 19th. The groups in group two are Fushigi Yuugi, Weiss, Card captor Sakura and Flame of Recca (2). That shall be all for today. I'll send the timetable of fights to each of you rooms. Please take a key from me and you may go to your rooms."  
  
They rush towards her. Her eyes widen in surprise and she hops down the table and starts running. For every room she passes she drops a key and shouts a name. Soon everyone is back in his or her rooms.  
  
The three girls lie dazed on the floor.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have done this?" Alyssa says.  
  
"We still have to work out a timetable." Ice says.  
  
"Who's going to cook?" Melissa muses.  
  
They sit up and look at each other groaning.  
  
"Let's just cater." Alyssa says finally lying back onto the floor.  
  
"Good idea," her two friends chorus.  
  
"maybe we should move to town." Melissa suggests.  
  
"Yeah and let the whole world know what we have done?? There are enough fangirls as it is." Alyssa replies.  
  
"Where did they pop up from?? How could they have known??" Ice wonders.  
  
"Fangirl instincts??" Melissa replies  
  
Notes: Please review!! I couldn't be bothered to go through the entire introductions so if you don't who they are I'll try to explain in the later chapters. Um. most of the other chapters will come in pairs. One from each fighting groups point of view. That means two chapters for one fight. You could just read one cause they'll be quite repetitive. I mean they are of the same fight right?? Some chapters in between will be on special events that happen in between fights. Please review!!! pretty please with a cherry on top. 


	2. flame of recca1 vs schwarz

Flame of Recca (1) vs. Schwarz  
  
(Recca point of view)  
  
"Alyssa. Ice. Melissa. Where are you?" I called out. Cursed house, why did it have to be so big? I'm having a hard time looking for our hosts.  
  
"Yes, Recca-kun" Alyssa said, appearing from nowhere.  
  
"Can you pull hime into this world?" I asked. It had been two days since we were pulled into this world and I missed hime badly.  
  
"The idea that he is in a different world has finally penetrated his thick skull." Tokiya who had been following me said.  
  
Alyssa stared. And stared .at Tokiya.  
  
"Um.Alyssa? So?" I said impatiently. What is it with her and Tokiya?  
  
"Yeah. Sure.just give me a few seconds." She mumbled, the colour creeping up her checks. She ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"I think she likes you Tokiya." I said amused.  
  
"Baka. Monkey, you don't know a thing." Tokiya said, heading in the same direction as Alyssa.  
  
We came to this huge room filled with a huge collection of anime and a HUGE projection TV. Their Alyssa was attempting to pull a very confused Yanagi out of the screen. Hanging to Yanagi's other hand was Kage Houshi. I quickly ran forward and grabbed hime's arm. With a yank she tumbled out and into my arms, heavenly bliss was mine at last.  
  
"Hime. I missed you." I said happily.  
  
"Recca-kun. Where are we?" Yanagi looked around, a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"You don't miss me?" Kage Houshi asked accusingly.  
  
"We're in a different world. Some weird girls decided to pull us here to fight with some other people." Tokiya said smoothly, helping Yanagi up.  
  
"Ohio, Yanagi-Chan." Alyssa said, giving her a big smile.  
  
"Arigatou." I said. Grabbing Yanagi's hand, I pulled her out of the room and began explaining the whole thing to her.  
  
Kage Houshi shook her head and said, "so. We're in a different world. How strange."  
  
"I know. We have a fight tomorrow. Against some team called Schwarz. Kurei and gang is here too." Tokiya said.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate Schwarz if I was you. They are really good." Alyssa went starry eyed.  
  
"So? We have beaten so many teams that they're probably nothing." Tokiya said arrogantly.  
  
"What do mean.I mean who are you?" Kage Houshi asked.  
  
"Hi! My name is Alyssa and I'm one of the hosts for the tournament. Schwarz.well they have powers, and don't really use weapons. I can't tell you, but could you go tell Recca-kun that the fight will be at the warehouse at midnight. Tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Alyssa said, leaving the room.  
  
At midnight, both teams were assembled in an old depilated warehouse in the semi-darkness. Ready for battle. Not much of an audience. It was only the second night and most of the teams wanted to sleep at this unearthly hour. Of course that doesn't hold true from the fangirls.  
  
Alyssa, Melissa and Ice were in a small room on the second floor.  
  
"Konichiwa. Today I shall be the announcer and Melissa is the judge. And the first fight of the tournament is Flame of Recca against Schwarz from Weiss kruez. The people from Flame of Recca are Domon, Fuuko, Tokiya, Koganei and Recca is their team leader. And from Schwarz, there's Nagi, Schuldig, Farfarello and their team leader Brad." Alyssa said.  
  
"The arena as you can see is this old warehouse. Since you all already know each other, let's start the start the first fight. Domon vs. Schuldig!" Alyssa continued.  
  
(Domon point of view) I stepped up and faced this totally feminine looking orange haired freak. This would be a breeze. A sphere enclosed the place we were standing in. how queer. It was see through, like a bubble. I touched it, it was soft yet couldn't be broken.  
  
"Let the fight begin." Alyssa screamed into the microphone. Melissa stepped into the sphere through a door that magically appeared.  
  
I felt a presence inside my mind, like that time when Noroi took over my mind. It couldn't be, that guy, he could control minds. My eye widen in shock.  
  
"How smart of you to realize." A voice echoed in my head. It sounded like Tokiya. But that couldn't be.  
  
My hand started to move on its own, or under someone else's control. It kept punching at myself. Once, twice, three times. I was on the ground, out cold for the moment. My strength was being used against me.  
  
"How pathetic. I was hoping for a more worthy opponent." The voice said.  
  
I would not give up so easily. I had defeated Aki and Noroi before. And I wasn't going to allow this sissy win this fight. I got up and looked him in the eye. But in a flash he was gone. What the?  
  
He appeared next to me, "sissy you said?"  
  
His fist connected with my stomach and I crumpled to the ground. So I had underestimated him. He was fast, too fast. One moment he was here, the next there. It was impossible to even hit him. But his punches rained down on me. They were so unexpected and came from every direction. I couldn't block them.  
  
Soon I was a bloody mess. My nose was bleeding profusely, and I had two black eyes. Bruises were starting to pop up all over my body. I wanted to scream out, but kept my cool. I couldn't let my friends down. I wasn't the weakest of the lot. I couldn't lose. Yanagi was watching in horror, Recca and Fuuko had worried looks on their faces. Tokiya just stared coolly; Koganei was speaking with Kage Houshi.  
  
'Crack' Schuldig was that his name? Had just elbowed my chest. I could hear something breaking. But it wasn't my ribs it was his elbow. My determination had allowed my elemental weapon to work. He winced in pain and moved away from me, his attacks stopping momentarily.  
  
" Wow, wow, what has happened here? Schuldig has gotten hurt for the first time. The fight is not over yet. Anybody could win, with both parties injured. Who will come out tops?" Alyssa said, from the top box.  
  
"So there's more to you then meet the eye huh? Well we'll see about that." he spoke inside my head once again. He took control of my body. My attacks started again, but it was directed at myself. With every hit I gave myself, I could consciousness slipping away. Finally I blacked out. I had lost. I knew it; I had let my friends down. I was the weakest of the group.  
  
(Koganei point of view)  
  
The sphere was removed and we rushed forward to get Domon. He was out cold. I wasn't surprised, after an attack like that. I was up next, against that Nagi kid. He was so calm. I wondered what power he had. Schuldig could control minds, would he be the same?  
  
Alyssa, the announcer said, " so the first fight is over, with Schuldig taking an easy win over Domon. Next up, Nagi vs. Koganei, the youngest members of both groups. Who will win? Well, will the two step up and let the second match begin!"  
  
I shivered slightly as the sphere enclosed us. This was it. Melissa stepped in and so it begun. I was lifted up into the air and before I knew what was happening, I started spinning, finally being thrown down onto the ground. I got up and ran off to the side, attacking him from the back. But it didn't work. He stopped me before I could bring my blade down. Changing the Anki to it's second from; I threw the chain sickle in his direction. He leapt into the air and gracefully dodged it. It was as if he anticipated my every move.  
  
Doing a somersault, I used the Anki's fourth from and tried attacking. He took control of it and soon I was running from my own weapon. I slipped under the blade as it passed me by and grabbed it from the back. It was in my control once again.  
  
I ran towards him, changing my Anki into it's third from, the scissors. Grabbing his leg with it and swung myself up hit him in the chest with my legs. He was winded for the moment, but that was all I needed. Changing my Anki back into its original form I slashed his chest. Blood spurted out. Yeah. Finally he was hurt.  
  
Not giving him a chance to recover, I hit him at the lower part of his head with the butt of my Anki. He fell to the ground, out cold, but not for long. He was soon up again.  
  
"Give up already. You'll never survive another of my attacks." I told him. I didn't want to hurt him too badly. Neither did I want to kill him.  
  
He didn't say anything, just looked at me. My weapon flew out of my hands and before I knew it I was up in the air. Down on the ground. Up in the air. Down on the ground. Being bounced across the entire arena. I felt as if my head was in pieces when he finally stopped.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to continue and that his concentration was elsewhere. I got up and rushed for the Anki, which was some distance away. Grabbing it, I changed it into its boomerang from and directed it at him. It caught him from the back. Changing it into its fifth form, I shot an arrow, which pierced his hands. If I was right, that was where his power came from. He screamed out in pain. Changing the Anki into the scissors I planned to pin him down, but he had created a force field around himself. It was impossible to get through. But I wasn't about to give up. Using the Anki's sixth form, I threw the center towards him. He let it through and that was his big mistake. All the other parts rushed towards him and he was done for. Immobilized.  
  
Melissa gave Alyssa the signal.  
  
"So it seems that the younger has come out victorious. And both teams are tied. What will happen next? The next fight, fuuko-chan against brad-sama." Alyssa said.  
  
I got up and released Nagi-san. Watching as the sphere dissolved into thin air, I ran up to a beaming Yanagi-chan and hugged her. Recca-san pulled me away and that was when I fainted.  
  
(Fuuko point of view)  
  
The poor boy, the bouncing had really taken its toll. He was slumped on the ground in a dead faint. Yanagi and Recca knelt down beside him, trying their best to revive him.  
  
"Fuuko-chan. It's your turn!!!" Alyssa shouted.  
  
I looked up. That arrogant bastard from Schwarz was already waiting. He was their team leader and probably the most powerful of the lot. I wondered what power he wielded. Looking back at Koganei, I hesitated. Tokiya looked up at me signaling for me to go. I stuck out my tongue and stepped onto the arena. The sphere appeared. Melissa stepped in, giving me the thumb up sign. I smiled back, turning to face Brad.  
  
"Let the fight begin." Alyssa said.  
  
I looked at him for a second, and then directed a blade of wind towards him. He dodged it easily. It was expected. But don't think my fighting skills are at this standard. I thought to myself. Sending a few more blades of winds at him, I leapt into the air and began an air attack. He dodged each attack easily, too easily. Time to bring this fight to the next level. I skated around the arena trying to attack from different directions at top speed, sending out blasts, blades, balls, tornadoes of winds at him. But he either dodged them or blocked them. Never getting hurt or tired out in the process. I decided it was time to use the kaze no tsume. Inserting the orb into the Fujin, the claws magically appeared.  
  
I directed them at him, shooting out six at a time. Making them speed towards him from every direction possible. But he dodged all of them, making them pierce the ground instead. It wasn't possible. How could he have? They were too fast and sudden. He couldn't have been able to dodge all of them. Unless he knew that they were coming before hand.  
  
That had to be it. It could see into the future.  
  
"You can see into the future can't you? That's the only way you could have blocked and dodged all my attacks." I asked him.  
  
He smirked. "Yes. And I foresee that it is time to end this fight."  
  
He came towards me with such speed and agility that I barely had time to defend myself.  
  
I leaped out of harm's way, but he followed me easily. Soon it was like a game of cat and mouse. I was the mouse and he was the cat. I ran he followed. More than once he had blocked my way and I was force to change direction. I continued to direct attacks at him but none ever connected.  
  
"Enough of this." he said. "I'll make it short and sweet."  
  
He rushed to me and before I even had time to react, punched me in my stomach. Hard. My eyes widened in surprise. He could move so fast. I knew I was no match for him, but I wasn't going to give up because of that.  
  
I got up from the ground, clutching my stomach. He wasn't going to have an easy victory. I doubled the speed of my attacks and the forces of them were much stronger too. He had to get tired soon. It wasn't possible to be able to keep this up for long. I was wrong. In an instant he was over by my side once again. He took hold of my hair and brought my head down, making me bend forward and brought his leg up to meet my stomach.  
  
I winced as the pain doubled in my stomach. I crumpled in a heap onto the floor. I couldn't give in. I wasn't done yet. I told myself. Looking up at him, I could see him smiling.  
  
His face glistened in the moonlight. He was panting. Somehow I knew that he wasn't going to expect an attack from me. I shot my leg out, but it didn't hit anything. He had caught hold of it.  
  
"Not done yet?" he questioned.  
  
He lifter me by my leg and threw me across the arena. I lay there not moving. Seconds, minutes passed. Finally, I got up again. Before I could regain my balance he was attacking me. Punches covered my entire body. I sank to the floor, unable to even move. He was the winner.  
  
"So the winner for this round is Brad-sama. I love you brad." Alyssa shouted.  
  
"And so the last round for the morning is Tokiya-san vs. Farfarello. Did you know the Farfarello is actually the Irish devil? I never knew that. Coo huh? Anyway will the two please come onto the arena? And would someone like to send Fuuko-chan to the medical ward. We do have one you know. Schuldig and Nagi should go too. There's a proper nurse there and she's very good. Gomen didn't tell all of you earlier. Made all of you suffer for nothing. Ice can bring you there. Right Ice?" Alyssa continued.  
  
"Yeah. Just hold on while I make my way down." Ice replied coolly  
  
I felt someone carrying me off the arena. Looking up, I noticed it was Tokiya.  
  
"I guess I really screwed up huh? Mi-chan." I said softly.  
  
"Well looks like I have to clear it up. Domon will bring you to the med. Ward." He replied, putting me down and heading for the arena.  
  
(Tokiya point of view)  
  
Picking up a bottle of mineral water, I poured it onto the Ensui. I walked calmly to the arena. I had to win my fight to bring us to a draw.  
  
Melissa stepped in and we began.  
  
Both of us met our weapons clashing with each other. He was using a dagger like weapon. It had a handle like any normal dagger, but the blade of rounded and could be extended at will. We leapt apart, landing gently on either side of the arena. He was fast and very agile, like a cat. He had white hair and an eye-patch over his left eye. His other eye was like a cat. It was yellow. His face was covered with scars and he wore bandages on his arms.  
  
We attacked at the same time. He would attack and I would defend. I would attack and he would defend. Forward and backwards, again and again. It was like a never-ending cycle. Each swift stroke and cut of my sword would meet his dagger, held up at just the right position to block. We flew back again. Gasping for breath. This couldn't go on for long. I had to finish this fight fast. I attacked at a faster pace, not wanting to use my hyomon ken techniques this early in the fight. I managed to slash Farfarello.  
  
He doesn't even seem to hurt or be in pain. Is the slash to shallow? But blood is flowing freely from the wound. Why doesn't he even pause? I block his attacks and finally manage to knock his weapon out of his hands. I continue to attack, slashing and cutting at his body, but he doesn't seem to feel anything, and continues to attack with his bare hands.  
  
I don't understand. He doesn't seem to stop even when he's so badly hurt. He suddenly pounced on me. I was so shocked but stabbed my sword into his side and pushed him off me moving backwards. I had to finish this quickly. His blood stained my sword and there was a gaping wound on his side, but he didn't seem to notice, just kept advancing. I had no choice but to freeze him.  
  
Melissa went up to check and signaled to the announcer.  
  
"the winner of the last fight of this match it TOKIYA!! Both teams are at a draw. What and exciting match huh? Well that's all people. Come back later if you want to see Fushigi Yuugi vs. Weiss. Thank you and good morning. Breakfast is being served in the dinning room. bye." Alyssa said.  
  
The sphere disappeared and Recca came up and patter me on the back saying, "good fight at least we managed a draw. That group was really good. Guess I underestimated them."  
  
I told him to go unfreeze the poor guy but, knowing him he wouldn't citing reasons like the sun was coming up soon and it would be a warm day. We then made our way to the dinning room to get our stomachs filled.  
Note: I know.it took me forever to do this chapter, but at least the chapters come in pairs. I was not bias, and I really couldn't figure out which group was stronger so it resulted in a draw. I know I kept using the same phrases over and over again. Gomen my vocabulary rally limited. I will improve. And .review.pls?? Danke.to those who have. Have I mentioned this before?? Don't read both chapters. Read either one, cause they are of the same fight just from different points of view. I'm very long winded huh?? Gomen gomen. :) 


	3. schwarz vs flame of recca1

Schwarz vs. FOR (1)  
  
(Schuldig point of view)  
  
I walked around checking the place out. It was so huge and it was in such a cool place. It was better than the Schwarz hideout. This was so unfair. Wish we could buy this place. But we weren't even in our own world. My hand phone started to ring. It had to be Brad. We were supposed to be having a meeting now and yet I was out here.  
  
"Hello." I answered.  
  
"Where are you? We're supposed to be having a meeting now." Brad's voice sounded irritated over the phone.  
  
"Coming." I sighed. Lousy meeting had spoilt my mood. Why did we need a fucking meeting anyway? It wasn't as if we were about to lose to a bunch of teenage kids with weird weapons. Well at least I won't. Brad was such a freak. Damn. And it was such a nice day out.  
  
I sighed to myself, turning around and heading back to the mansion. I had strayed quite far and it would still be a long walk back. Brad would call again, when he didn't see me in 5 minutes. Well, I would take my time. It wasn't as if cared. Brad was so obsessed in being number one. He had even forced us to research on our opponents. I mean seriously, who cared. If only we had Weiss as our opponent. We would kick their Asses easily as usual. And we wouldn't need to be put through so much trouble.  
  
It was midnight, one of the best times to fight. I looked around. We were in an old warehouse. It was dimly lit by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Only two stories high, the hosts were in a little glass room doing the introductions. The other team was flame of Recca. Wonder what that is supposed to mean. I was up first against this beefy looking guy called Domon. He looked dumb and slow. And easy win. I was sure of it. I stepped forward as a sphere enclosed the area we were in. It was transparent. It was a weird feeling, like being in a bubble.  
  
The judge for the fight, Melissa, walked in through a door that suddenly appeared. The fight had begun.  
  
I entered his mind easily; there was absolutely no opposing force. His mind had been controlled before. I could feel it, by somebody else, noroi, wonder who that was. But Domon had defeated him. I had to be careful, didn't want to botch up my chance of winning.  
  
He finally realized what was happening, "how smart of you to realize."  
  
I sounded like Tokiya? Wasn't he one of the other members of his team? I made him raise his arm and punch himself three times on the face. He fell to the ground. Out cold.  
  
"How pathetic. I was hoping for a more worthy opponent." I told him.  
  
He got up; I knew he wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
I ran up towards him and hit him hard in the stomach. That was calling me a sissy. No one ever got away with that. I attacked him with all the speed and cunning I had. Hard punches flew towards him, but he couldn't block a single one. He threw out some punches as well, but none connected. I was too fast for him.  
  
Soon he was bleeding badly. Bruises covered his body. But I wasn't going to stop there. He started thinking about his friends. He was losing and wasn't even concentrating on the fight. Loser.  
  
My elbow connected with his chest, and with a loud crack my elbow fractured. I moved away in shock. Elemental weapon? What the?  
  
" Wow, wow, what has happened here? Schuldig has gotten hurt for the first time. The fight is not over yet. Anybody could win, with both parties injured. Who will come out tops?" Alyssa said, from the top box.  
  
I smirked. It wasn't over yet. "So there's more to you that meets the eye huh? Well, we'll see about that." I said to him, taking control of his mind. Punches rained down on him, from him. I stood a short distance from him, looking on with great delight. Slowly he lost consciousness and slumped motionless on the floor. I had won there was no doubt about it.  
  
Melissa went up to check on Domon, then giving Alyssa the signal, announced that I was the winner.  
  
The sphere was removed and I moved towards the rest of Schwarz. My elbow was hurting like shit, but I would just have to bear with it. The tournament continued.  
  
Alyssa, the announcer said, " so the first fight is over, with Schuldig taking an easy win over Domon. Next up, Nagi vs. Koganei, the youngest members of both groups. Who will win? Well, will the two step up and let the second match begin!"  
  
(Nagi point of view)  
  
I stepped up and faced my opponent. He was young, not more than 13 perhaps. He held a golden elemental weapon in his hands. It was called the Kogan Anki. It had six forms. The first like a blade, the second a chain and sickle, the third form a scissors, the fourth a boomerang, the fifth a bow and arrow and the sixth nothing. I did my homework and am not going to let you defeat me easily.  
  
The sphere enclosed us as it had Schuldig and Domon. Melissa stepped in and I begun. I lifted his small frame up easily. He didn't know what hit him. I made him spin in mid-air before throwing him onto the ground. He got up and ran to the side. He was fast. In no time he was aiming an attack at me from behind. I stopped him easily. He wouldn't touch me that easily. Leaping up I carefully avoided his chain sickle. He somersaulted towards me changing his weapon into the form of a boomerang. I took control of it and soon he was running for his life.  
  
Unexpectedly, he managed to dodge the attack and grab the boomerang back into his control. Running up to me he used his weapon to grab my leg and pushed himself up in such a way that his legs would land on my chest. It was so sudden and so fast I couldn't defend myself. The weapon was back in its original form and slashed its way across my chest. Blood spurted out. Shit.  
  
I stood up, but the butt of his weapon connected with my head and I slumped to the floor. Unconscious.  
  
I couldn't lose like this. Not to a boy who had no powers and was younger than me. I wouldn't lose. Pushing myself, I made myself wake up and get up to my feet. He wouldn't get me so easily again.  
  
"Give up already. You'll never survive another of my attacks." He said. I wouldn't be so sure of that. Jerking the weapon out of his hands I bounced him around the arena. Slamming him hard into the ground. I a matter of moments, he was battered and bruised. Bleeding badly from head injuries. But I wasn't going to stop there. Dropping him onto the ground from a great height. I let him lay there. Waiting for the judge's decision.  
  
That was a fatal mistake. He was up and about, attacking my once again. When an arrow pierced my hand, I screamed out in pain. Putting up a force field. I blocked off all attacks. He threw the center call of his weapon towards me. I let it through. That was my second big mistake. The other dismantled parts came flying towards me, easily penetrating the barrier. They tied me up and I couldn't move. Bowing my head in defeat, I knew I had lost. I now knew why the last form was nothing. There was nothing to defend once you held the center ball. Then it was all over.  
  
The judge gave Alyssa the signal.  
  
"So it seems that the younger has come out victorious. And both teams are tied. What will happen next? The next fight, fukko-chan against brad-sama." Alyssa said.  
  
(Brad point of view)  
  
I looked at Nagi as he walked back towards us. How disappointing. Losing to a kid with no powers. Well no matter. I wasn't about to lose my fight. I stepped confidently stepped into the arena. Watching Fuuko. She was a pretty girl, about 16 years of age, with a really good figure. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and short shorts. On one hand she wore a bracelet with an orb in the center. I remembered reading about it. It could control wind and if a different orb was put into it, it would form claws. Wind claws for they had no real form being made from wind. They could be controlled by her and could attack from any direction she desired. I had to be careful. She was supposedly very fast, even faster than that kid and he was something.  
  
I waited patiently as she took her time in coming up. Finally the sphere was up and the judge ready.  
  
"Let the fight begin." Alyssa said.  
  
I waited for her attack. Her blades of wind were nothing to me. They were probably her most basic as well. She leapt into the air and floating there for some time directed her attacks from there. I dodged each one easily. I knew when she was going to strike and where. Her speed maybe pretty fast, but to me it was nothing. Landing gracefully on the ground she skated her away across the arena, her feet barely touching the ground. She was using the wind to keep her afloat. She was really good with her weapon and it suited her agility very well. She increased the speed and power using different attacks. Like blasts of winds, blades, balls and tornadoes. They were a bit trickier to dodge and some I had to use my hands to block. But it was still low level and I doubted this was the best of her ability.  
  
She stopped taking out a different orb and inserting it into the Fujin. I took the short moment to catch my breath. My powers may help but it didn't prevent me from getting tired. Claws that could barely be seen in the semi- darkness were formed, three of them. She directed them at me and shot out six. Using her mind to control their movement and speed. It was really hard to concentrate on all six at the same time. But I dodged each skillfully and caused them to hit the ground instead.  
  
It was weird, this fight. I was so used to just grabbing the weapon the opponent was using and stop it. But this, the weapon had no form and I couldn't grab it. I just had to do this differently.  
  
She seemed to be lost in thought. Her attacks had stopped. Maybe she had finally realized what my power was. I was right as usual.  
  
Seconds later she asked me, "You can see into the future can't you? That's the only way you could have blocked and dodged all my attacks."  
  
I smirked. Well this had gone on long enough. " Yes. And I foresee that it is time to end this fight."  
  
She already knew my power, she maybe able to spot my weakness if this went on any longer.  
  
I ran towards her with all the speed I had, but she managed to get out of my way, fast. She tried to outrun me, but I knew that was not possible. I knew her every move. I could easily intercept her anytime I wanted. She continued directing attacks at me, but I dodged them easily. But she was fast and managed to change course time and time again. It was as if we were playing catching. But the game had to end.  
  
"Enough of this." I said. "I'll make it short and sweet."  
  
I rushed towards her and brought my fist to her stomach. I hit her hard. She didn't have any time to counter. I was too fast. Her eyes were widened in surprise as she fell to the ground.  
  
I thought I had won, but my premonitions told me not to be too happy.  
  
True enough she got up again. And renewed her attacks, making them much faster and much stronger. She wasn't about to give up. Not yet. But neither was I. this had taken far too long; I had to end it quick.  
  
Seeing a break I headed towards her. She didn't expect it. Grabbing her short hair I brought her stomach down to meet my knee coming up. They met with a sickening crunch. She was getting the worst part of the deal. She doubled forward on the ground. She looked up at me. I smiled, catching her leg as it shot out to hit me.  
  
"Not done yet?" I questioned.  
  
I lifted her with that leg alone and flung her across the arena. She lay there not moving as the minutes passed. I knew she was bound to get up again. She was a very strong girl, especially for someone so young. Then again she had been in so many fights and from young she had always fought till the end. I walked towards her, waiting for her to get up.  
  
Get up she did, and as soon as she did, I rained a fury of punches on her. This should do it, I thought to myself.  
  
I was right. She sank to the floor, unable to get up again. I had won, though not as easily as I had expected.  
  
I felt my body relax as the judge went up to check Fuuko and signal to the announcer that I had won.  
  
"So the winner for this round is Brad-sama. I love you brad." Alyssa shouted.  
  
I didn't say anything. We had a weird host that was all, very weird host.  
  
"And so the last round for the morning is Tokiya-san vs. Farfarello. Did you know the Farfarello is actually the Irish devil? I never knew that. Coo huh? Anyway will the two please come onto the arena? And would someone like to send Fuuko-chan to the medical ward. We do have one you know. Schuldig and Nagi should go too. There's a proper nurse there and she's very good. Gomen didn't tell all of you earlier. Made all of you suffer for nothing. Ice can bring you there. Right ice?" Alyssa continued.  
  
"Yeah. Just hold on while I make my way down." ice replied.  
  
I sent Schuldig and Nagi over. They had to get the proper treatment to be in the best shape for the next fight. Well at least we were one up now. Now all farfie had to do was win his fight and we would win this round. Farfie wouldn't lose. Not to that sissy looking guy across the arena. Although he was one of their best, I still couldn't believe it. He looked like a woman. It wasn't possible was it? This should be an easy win for farfie, the devil in disguise.  
  
(Farfarello point of view)  
  
I walked onto the arena. Standing opposite to my opponent, I looked him up and down. He didn't look like a very good fighter. The sword in his hand was made of water. I had seen him pouring water onto it just now. Taking out my dagger I extended it. This was going to be an interesting fight.  
  
We ran towards each other weapons ready. Meeting, our weapons clashed, an equal match. He was stronger than he seemed. We jumped apart. Our speed and agility on par. He had long gray hair and he handled his sword effortlessly. It was as if they were of one body.  
  
We attacked once again at the same time. Every stroke, cut, block was fast and precise. Forward backward, attack defense. It was like a dance. Both of us had our parts to play and the other would have to match. It was one of the best fights I had ever had. We were equal, in strength and speed. Neither could win, not yet. But I sensed that he was holding back. This wasn't his real power. We shall see. We broke apart, both of us short of breath. It was a fierce fight.  
  
He increased his speed and manages to break through my defenses, slashing my arm. I feel no pain and continue to attack. He's surprised by doesn't stop defending. He manages to knock my dagger out of my hands. It skids on the floor to the other side of the arena, with him blocking it. But that's not going to stop me. I can kill you with my bare hands. It'll be a pleasure doing so.  
  
You can cut and slash all you want, but I feel no pain and I will not fall till I kill you. I continued to attack. Not stopping giving him no time for rest. The fight shall end soon and I shall have the pleasure of ripping you to pieces.  
  
He's getting tired, I can sense it, now's my chance. I leap forward pushing the sword out of the way and pounce on him. The shock on his face shows it all. But no he is not done yet. The sword was driven into my side and I'm pushed off. There's a huge hole in my side now and the blood stains my clothes, flowing down and forming a pool on the ground, but I feel nothing. His sword is blood stained. Pretty sword, I want it. I step towards him as he takes a step back. He lifts his sword vertically in front of his face, and then points it at me. Something shoots out of it directly at me. It's cold and covers my body. I try to move but it is impossible. I'm frozen. So that is his real power. A worthy opponent, but I had lost.  
  
Melissa came up to check and signaled to the announcer.  
  
"the winner of the last fight of this match it TOKIYA!! Both teams are at a draw. What and exciting match huh? Well that's all people. Come back later if you want to see fushigi yuugi vs. Weiss. Thank you and good morning. Breakfast is being served in the dinning room. bye." Alyssa said.  
  
The other group left not bothering to unfreeze me. brad just shook his head and walked out the door. Alyssa turned off the lights and locked up the warehouse, totally forgetting about me. now I was stuck here alone, in the dark and immobile.  
Note: I totally adore BRAD.:) and yes it is a stupid ending.sorry the story is supposed to be humorous. But I'm not exactly succeeding in that huh?? Anyway.sorry I took so long. And . yeah.pls REVIEW.ne?? thanks to those who have.I have to try to write faster and better. Hm. 


	4. weiss vs fushigi yuugi

Weiss vs. Fushigi Yuugi  
  
(Aya's point of view)  
  
The day had passed all to quickly. Now it was already three and we were assembled at the arena preparing to fight. The day's events flashed through my head. Me briefing the rest of Weiss just before lunch. I had told them that I didn't want us to lose any of our fights. Especially not the first one, for goodness sakes, we were an assassin group we weren't supposed to lose. But I had heard that Schwarz's fight hadn't gone as planned either. They had gotten a draw only. And I sort of thought they were supposedly better than us. If they had gotten a draw, what about us? I frowned; the announcer had started to speak.  
  
"Hi. Today I, Melissa am the announcer while Ice shall be the judge. Now, that we're all here let me introduce the two teams to each other. On the right is the team Fushigi Yuugi, consisting of Hotohori, Chichiri, Tsuki, Soi and their team leader Nakago. On the other side is Weiss. Aya their team leader, Ken, Omi and Yoji. As you can all see the battleground this time is an alleyway. Would the first two, namely, Soi and Aya make their way there now?" Melissa who was holding a microphone was saying.  
  
So I was fighting first huh? Against a girl, don't expect me to be merciful I thought to myself. I swung myself over the railing and gracefully landed on the alleyway below the balcony I had been standing on. Ken was looking down at me, giving me a huge smile. The judge Ice hopped down from her place on the dead end wall and walked towards us. She kept staring at me for some reason or another.  
  
The sun was glaring down at us, causing the shadows of the spectators to be cast on the ground. At least it was pretty cool down here, but the cheers of the fangirls were amplified and it was getting pretty hard to bear.  
  
I looked my opponent up and down. She was quite young and pretty in her own way. Her clothing looked weird, some sort of armor and she didn't seem to be carrying any weapon. I remembered hearing someone say that most of the teams present all had powers and had little need of weapons. This would be a little tricky. But that wasn't about to stop me from winning this fight.  
  
I made a mental note to myself to ask Omi to research on our opponents the next time. I didn't like the fact that I knew nothing about my opponent. It was too risky. I got ready, letting my body relax and preparing my katana.  
  
"Well, let the fight begin!" Melissa shouted to the many cheers of fangirls.  
  
Cursed fangirls, I swore under my breath. They were very irritating not to mention distracting. I charged towards the girl, unsheathing my katana. She was very fast, managing to get out of my way at the last minute.  
  
She directed some lighting blots at me. Wait, LIGHTING BLOTS? What on earth? My face never showed the surprise that shot through my head, as I automatically dodged them. So her power was shooting lighting blots. How queer, but that wasn't about to stop me.  
  
I charged towards her again, my katana deflecting the bolts she sent my way. She aimed one at me feet and I quickly leapt into the air.  
  
"Ice. We forgot to create the sphere!" Melissa shouted.  
  
The next thing I knew I was frozen in mid-air. Not able to move at all.  
  
Then as suddenly as that had happened I started to move again. But Soi had a blot waiting for me. I was unable to block and flew back from the impact to the sound of some of the fangirls squealing.  
  
"Oh no. Aya is hurt. Will he get back on his feet and continue the fight?" Melissa commented.  
  
When I got up I noticed that something was different about the arena. It had a sphere enclosing it and we were in this sphere. I wondered what it was for and how it had come about. But that wasn't the most important matter at hand. I looked at the girl she seemed washed out. This was my chance.  
  
I quickly charged towards her, carefully dodging and blocking every attack. I brought my sword down on her, slicing her outer jacket. She retreated a few steps but I followed holding my katana out in front of me.  
  
"What's this? Soi looks as if she's cornered. How will she get out of this mess?" Melissa said from her spot on the wall.  
  
She was right. Soi was cornered. There was no way out for her. I might as well end this quick. This fight had dragged on long enough. She directed more lightning blots at me as I moved back. I stabbed my katana towards her, just as she crumpled to the ground. My katana met the wall instead.  
  
Ice came up to check on Soi. Signaling to Melissa that I had won.  
  
"And so the results of the first fight. Aya wins." Melissa said, to the joyous cheers of fangirls. Even ice was all smiles.  
  
The sphere disappeared, as I climbed back onto the balcony.  
  
"Great job Aya." Ken said. He was smiling jubilantly at me. I gave him the smallest of smiles as I asked for the time.  
  
"It's only 4 o' clock." Omi replied.  
  
"And now for the second fight. Yoji *squeal by Alyssa* vs. Tasuki. Would the two like to come forward," Melissa said. She was smiling very widely.  
  
(Yoji point of view)  
  
"The sexiest guy on earth Yoji swings himself over the balcony railing and lands gently on the arena." Alyssa snatching the mike form Melissa says to the wild cheering of fangirls.  
  
"And the cutest guy on earth Tasuki does the same, except in a much cooler move." Says Melissa ripping the mike out of Alyssa's hands.  
  
I looked at the two of them and shook my head, smiling to myself.  
  
Ice stood there looking at the two announcers. Walking over, she quietly told them to start the fight.  
  
The sphere was created and the two announcers said, "let the fight begin."  
  
I started, letting my wire find it's way around his hand, which was holding a fan. Tightening the wire, I watched as it cut into his skin, to the agonizing cries of Melissa.  
  
"And Yoji attacks, managing to twine the wire into Tasuki's arm, cutting him." Alyssa says smiling gleefully.  
  
Pathetic. I watched in interest as he shot a jet of fire towards me. It ran along my wire, but I managed to cut it off. He tore the rest of the wire from his arm, flinging the bloody mess on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, and Tasuki has a wonderful counter attack." Melissa said, the mike in her possession once again.  
  
Those two girls were at it again, vying for the control of the mike. I watched them skeptically, all the while keeping a careful watch on my opponent. So his fan could control fire huh? Well then I would just have to take that fan away from him. He was already at a disadvantage, his fan hand was hurt, and he wouldn't be able to control it as well as normal.  
  
Unexpectedly, he attacked and my coat caught fire. Quickly I took it off and flung it aside, to the sound of girls' giggling.  
  
"Oh my god.. Yoji has just taken off his coat. And look at that body." Alyssa said, taking the mike from a shocked Melissa. I shot my wire at Tasuki again, this time at his fan, but the heat melted my wire and I was forced to cut it again. At this rate I knew I was going to run out of wire sooner of later. I shot out more wire once again, this time aiming at his legs, tying them together. He lost his balance and fell, to squeals of the many fan girls.  
  
All the while, Alyssa and Melissa were giving a running commentary on what was going on, " you know Yoji going to run out of wire eventually and Tasuki will win." Melissa said.  
  
"Oh. And look who's on the floor." Alyssa retorted.  
  
I scooted out of the way from another flame attack. I didn't dare to get into close combat, not while he still had that fan with him. Then an idea hit me.  
  
I ran towards him, as he was getting up and swung a powerful kick at his hand holding the fan. He dropped it in shock, but not before it accidentally hit my watch, melting the mechanism. I quickly kicked it away. Now both of us had no weapons. Our hands would have to do.  
  
We started a martial arts combat, with high kicks and flying punches. He was good. Better than what I had expected. Once or twice his attacks had connected, and they were powerful. He hit my stomach twice, making my crumple to the ground, but I attacked his knees and they buckled under him bringing him down as well.  
  
Sound effects were fantastic, with yelps of pain, screams of agony, and sobs to boot. But they didn't come from either of us; rather the announcers were having a scuffle themselves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melissa fall backwards off the wall.  
  
He punched me and I punched him back, that was what the two of us were reduced to, but he was still winning. His punches were harder and faster. I could feel myself slowing down.  
  
After a while more, I couldn't move and just slumped to the floor.  
  
Ice came up to check on the two of us, while Alyssa was crying away, and Melissa who had climbed back on was cheering wildly.  
  
"And so the winner is TASUKI. Yeah.. both of you put up a great fight. And what will the next two hold in store for us? My I ask Ken and Chichiri to come up please?" Melissa said joyously into the mike.  
  
I pulled myself painstakingly up onto the balcony and sat down to nurse my wounds, it was a sad sad day. Aya wasn't happy; I could see it in his eyes. He looked livid. Oh what the heck.  
  
(Ken point of view)  
  
I hopped down to the arena and slipped on my bugnuks. I would win this match. I couldn't afford to let Aya down. I observed my opponent, Chichiri he looked like a monk. Wonder what power/weapon he had. I had to be ready for anything.  
  
"Well let the fight begin." Melissa said.  
  
The sphere was formed and we began. Or I should I say I began. I charged towards him, my claws at the ready, he easily dodged, but didn't attempt any attack. His eyes seemed oddly glazed, as if his thoughts were somewhere else. I secretly rejoiced. If he weren't concentrating, it would make my job much easily. I continued my attacks, but he easily blocked every one of them with his pole, the sound of metal against metal filling the arena.  
  
Suddenly he jabbed it towards me. I retreated backwards a few steps as he brought the bladed end of his staff down upon me, I blocked with my claws, but one was sliced through easily and flew in Chichiri's direction. He deflected it easily, hitting it towards me instead. I leapt back, but continued to attack, undeterred by his attacks. He handled the staff very well. Swinging it effortlessly as he blocked. I lunged towards him and he leapt up into the air.  
  
And stayed up there. It was weird fighting a guy who was hanging in mid- air. And I was at a disadvantage. He was upside down, but still managed to block all my attacks. He was good, too good.  
  
He blew into my eyes, and I blinked. In that blink he disappeared. I turned around and looked up and down the arena, but there was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
There were gasps from the audience and Melissa was saying, "and Chichiri has disappeared. What will Ken do now?"  
  
I couldn't do anything. I had never expected this. How did anyone fight an invisible opponent?  
  
Suddenly I felt a staff hitting my shoulder blade. I turned around, and there was Chichiri once again. He kicked me in the chest and I flew back, landing painfully on my rear. He put one foot on my stomach, blade at my neck. I had no choice but to surrender.  
  
Ice came up and checked the situation, giving Melissa the signal, Melissa announced Chichiri as the winner. He helped me up. And as soon as the sphere was down, I made my way to the balcony, careful not to make eye contact with Aya. I had let him down. Now it was all up to Omi to put things right. I slumped against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair. Letting my thoughts run wild, and not noticing the all too familiar shadow fall upon me.  
  
(Omi point of view)  
  
I thought back to the afternoon before the fight. I had been lining my darts with poison when Aya walked in and told me to use something stronger as he expected me to win. I had taken his advice, but now that I had seen my opponent, I kind of wished that I had used a fatal one. We were only losing, and I knew that a lot of pressure was being put onto me. I would try my best, but I wasn't sure if my best was enough.  
  
I somersaulted down into the arena and stood beside my rather tall opponent as we were briefed on the single rule of this game. Not to break the lamppost or cut the only source of light. The person who did it would lose automatically.  
  
I looked at my opponent, he was carrying a sword, hopefully that would be his only weapon. I was too used to seeing these weird characters use some sort of weird magic.  
  
Melissa said, "Let the fight begin. And would you make it quick I don't want to stay here the entire night you know."  
  
The sphere was created and we started. I was used to fighting in the dark so I was not at a disadvantage. He charged towards me and I dodged it easily, releasing a dart at the same time. He deflected it easily with his sword.  
  
I had to use my darts wisely; I had a pretty limited supply. He was really fast, but due to my small size and agility I was still faster. I noticed he kept squinting in the semi-darkness and used that to my best advantage. I hid the shadows waiting for him to find me or for the perfect time to attack.  
  
I released a few more darts and secretly rejoiced when he was hit my one. Hopefully the poison would enter his blood and soon victory would be mine, but before that I had to keep cool and not make any mistakes.  
  
"Hotohori seems to have been hit, will that stop him?" Melissa announced to the spectators, they couldn't watch the fight that well in the growing darkness.  
  
I attacked from the shadows when I saw him close his eyes, but he blocked it easily and even managed to cut my leg. I fell backwards as I clutched it, feeling the wetness of blood. I got up quickly not about to give into the pain.  
  
"Omi too had been hurt. This fight is finally going somewhere." Melissa said.  
  
I dodged his next few attacks and released the last of my darts. I was getting really desperate. I kept telling myself I couldn't lose. Picking up a stray dart from the ground I threw it with deadly aim and it pierced my opponent's neck.  
  
Why wasn't he feeling drowsy? The poison should have taken some effect by now. He plucked out the dart easily and shook his head as if to clear it. I still had hope. All I had to do was prolong this fight, although I had no clue as to how to that.  
  
He ran towards me and I jumped back as he swung the sword, but suddenly he jabbed it into my arm and I could feel it hit my bone. I screamed in pain as I held my arm. The pain shot through my body like fire and I cold feel myself trembling. Tears welled in my eyes and I had to fight very hard not to let them spill over. I was oblivious to everything happening around me. all I knew was that my hand was in a lot of pain.  
  
It bleeding profusely from the huge gaping hole in it, left from the sword. I couldn't think of anything, all I knew was that I was in pain and that I was feeling very faint. Would I ever be able to use it again, I thought , but that was a bad idea. I could feel the pain get worse every moment. My eyes started to lose focus and I was staring to feel a huge headache coming on. What was happening. I could hear a girl's voice saying my name and two hands grabbing my neck. That hurt I tried to say but nothing came out. I managed to push her away as I slumped against the wall, my mind spinning with the pain then nothing.  
  
Note: this took very long. I know. It wasn't that I had no time, it was just that I lost interest for a while, but no worry, I'm back and hopefully I'll be here to stay. I'm feeling guilty, but pls don't desert me, I promise this won't happen again! Pls REVIEW and thanks to all those who did. What else?? Oh and be thankful that the chapters come in pairs, coz they are not easy to write! 


	5. fushigi yuugi vs weiss

Fushigi Yuugi vs. Weiss  
  
(Soi's point of view)  
  
I was lying on the bed wrapped in multiple layers of blankets and still shivering besides that fact. I was cold and hot at the same time. It was a weird sensation. Hotohori came up and felt my forehead.  
  
"Nakago, I don't think Soi should fight. She's burning. And definitely not fit to fight. Besides the other group only has four people, even without Soi we would be able to defeat them easily." He said hesitantly.  
  
Nakago was not taking the news well. I didn't want to let him down. " Hotohori, I'm alright. Really, just a bit more rest and I'll be o.k. to fight. Don't worry." I said.  
  
"There you've heard her. She says she's fine. If she really can't take it she can always ask me to take over. Right Soi?" Nakago said, watching her all the time.  
  
"Yeah. Really I'm fine." I mumbled.  
  
"See." Nakago said, walking out of my room.  
  
Hotohori just shook his head and left in search of Chichiri to explain the situation to him. I sighed, I knew I was sick, but I had to fight, for Nakago. I didn't want to disappoint him. I would win the fight and show him. Lying back down onto the bed, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
It was three. Both teams were assembled in the arena. Which was an alleyway. We were standing on balconies overlooking the alleyway. The three hosts were sitting on the wall that made the dead end. There were spectators and they were crowded on the rooftop looking down at us.  
  
"Hi. Today I, Mel am the announcer while Ice shall be the judge. Now, that we're all here let me introduce the two teams to each other. On the right is the team Fushigi Yuugi, consisting of Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Soi and their team leader Nakago. On the other side is Weiss. Aya their team leader, Ken, Omi and Yoji. As you can all see the battleground this time is an alleyway. Would the first two, namely, Soi and Aya make their way there now?" Melissa who was holding a microphone was saying.  
  
I stretched ridding myself of any sleepiness. I felt much better now although still sluggish. I took hold of the railing and swung myself over, dropping gently as Aya did the same. Ice hopped off the wall and walked towards us. She kept staring at Aya. I wonder why?  
  
"Well, let the fight begin!" Melissa shouted to the many cheers of fangirls.  
  
He charged towards me, moving so fast I barely had time to think. Just at the last moment, I somersaulted out of his way directing a few lighting blots in his direction.  
  
He dodged them easily, not a single look of surprise on his face.  
  
I flung a few more blots at him as he charged towards me once again, but he deflected every one of them, making them slam into the walls instead. I aimed one at his feet knowing that he would have a hard time blocking it. I was starting to feel weak and a bit drowsy. Best to end this fight fast. He leapt into the air, just as I raised my hands to shoot a lighting blot at him, I heard Melissa shouting, "Ice. We forgot to create the sphere!"  
  
And in the next instant, I was frozen.  
  
As fast as that had happened, I was moving again. It was strange, but I couldn't care less right now. I aimed at his falling body.  
  
He was unable to block and flew back from the impact to the sound of squeals.  
  
"Oh no. Aya is hurt. Will he get back on his feet and continue the fight?" Melissa commented.  
  
It was then that I realized that we were in some sort of bubble thing. That was weird I didn't remember being in one just now.  
  
Aya was up again and charging at me. This was really getting draining. I didn't feel well at all. My fever had risen again and I could feel it. And my movements and blots were becoming slow and weak. I released a few more blots but he dodged or blocked all of them. Soon he was close enough and slashed my outer tunic. I took a step back but he followed, his katana pointing at me. I felt the wall behind me, clinging onto it for support, I moved along it with Aya following me. I wanted to fight, but my body was too weak to respond to my commands.  
  
"What's this? Soi looks as if she's cornered. How will she get out of this mess." Melissa said from her spot on the wall. She was looking at me strangely.  
  
In a desperate attempt I directed a few more blots in Aya's way making him move back. But he brought his katana down just as I blacked out.  
  
(Tasuki point of view)  
  
Oh no. Soi lost, that means that she's in big trouble.  
  
Ice came up to check on Soi. Signaling to Melissa that Aya had won.  
  
"And so the results of the first fight. Aya wins." Melissa said, to the joyous cheers of fangirls.  
  
I jumped down and picked Soi up carrying her up the balcony. She didn't stir. Laying her down. Looking up at Nakago, his face was like a black thundercloud. He was very upset.  
  
"And now for the second fight. Yoji *squeal by Alyssa* vs. Tasuki. Would the two like to come forward," Melissa said. She was smiling very widely.  
  
"The sexiest guy on earth Yoji swings himself over the balcony railing and lands gently on the arena." Alyssa snatching the mike form Melissa says to the wild cheering of fangirls.  
  
"And the cutest guy on earth Tasuki does the same, except in a much cooler move." Says Melissa ripping the mike out of Alyssa's hands.  
  
I stared at them, so the two of us had fans in the announcers. This would be an interesting fight.  
  
Ice stood there looking at the two announcers. Walking over, she quietly told them to start the fight.  
  
The sphere was created and the two announcers said, "let the fight begin."  
  
I stood facing Yoji. Waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't disappoint me.  
  
A wire shot out from his watch and twined itself around my arm. As he tightened it, cuts were formed and soon blood flowed freely from my arm. I could hear Melissa's agonized crying in the background.  
  
"And Yoji attacks, managing to twine the wire into Tasuki's arm, cutting him." Alyssa says smiling gleefully.  
  
Oh please. I still held the fan tightly, even though the pain running through my arm was excruciating. I sent a jet of flame towards him. It ran up the wire, but he managed to cut it off. The wire hung uselessly around my bloodied arm. I tore it off, turning to face my opponent once again.  
  
"Yeah, and Tasuki has a wonderful counter attack." Melissa said, the mike in her possession once again.  
  
I quickly took advantage of my opponent's inattention and shot a blast of fire at him, he managed to get away, but not before his coat caught fire. Swiftly he took it off and flung it aside.  
  
"Oh my god.. Yoji has just taken off his coat. And look at that body." Alyssa said, taking the mike from a shocked Melissa.  
  
Yoji, shot his wire at my fan, but the heat from my fan melted it easily.  
  
Yoji shot his wire again and before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor. He had my legs tied. Aiming my fan, I melted the wire easily and shot another burst of flame at Yoji, he scooted out of the way, and my flames hit the wall harmlessly.  
  
All the while, Alyssa and Melissa were giving a running commentary on what was going on, " you know Yoji going to run out of wire eventually and Tasuki will win." Melissa said.  
  
"Oh. And look who's on the floor." Alyssa retorted.  
  
Suddenly, Yoji ran towards me, hitting my fan hand. I dropped it and he kicked it away. But I noticed that my fan had hit his watch, which meant that both of us were weaponless.  
  
We kicked and punched, both attacking and blocking at the same time. He was a good fighter, but not good enough. Soon I had the upper hand. My fists connecting with his stomach twice. He cringed and fell forward. But that wasn't the last of him. he aimed a kick at my knees and they buckled, bringing me to the ground.  
  
Sound effects were fantastic, with yelps of pain, screams of agony, and sobs to boot. But they didn't come from either of us; rather the announcers were having a scuffle themselves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melissa fall backwards off the wall.  
  
I punched Yoji once again, but he replied with one of his own. Our fists flew connecting with every part of the body, but I was winning. Yoji's movements were becoming slower and he was a bruised bloody mess. After a while more, he lay crumpled on the floor unable to move.  
  
Ice came up to check on the two of us, while Alyssa was crying away, and Melissa who had climbed back on was cheering wildly.  
  
"And so the winner is TASUKI. Yeah.. both of you put up a great fight. And what will the next two hold in store for us? My I ask Ken and Chichiri to come up please?" Melissa said joyously into the mike.  
  
I smiled as I pulled myself back up onto the balcony. Ignoring Nakago, I checked on Soi, she had regained consciousness, but seemed very depressed. Oh well.  
  
(Chichiri point of view)  
  
I went down into the arena and watched as Ken fitted on some glove like things. I had to end this fight quickly. It was already evening, and I didn't feel like dragging this on forever. Soi needed to be back in her room, but Nakago wouldn't let her till this fight had ended.  
  
"Well let the fight begin." Melissa said.  
  
The sphere appeared and ken started to towards me claws at the ready. I dodged his first attack and met the next one with my staff. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the alleyway. I didn't attempt any attack just yet. My thoughts were elsewhere. I watched bored as ken issued attack after attack and I deflected one after another.  
  
Suddenly I jabbed my staff towards him, hoping to catch him off guard. But he easily dodged, so I tired brining the bladed side of my side on him. He blocked with his claws, but I slice through it easily. One flew in my direction, and I deflected it back towards Ken. He leapt back to avoid it, but that didn't stop him from continuing his attacks once again.  
  
This was getting boring; I swung my staff effortlessly through the air, blocking every attack that he directed towards me. Unexpectedly, he lunged towards me, his claws aimed at my neck. I leapt high into the air and decided to stay there, for the time being at least. The shock on his face was satisfying. Well this wouldn't be my last trick I told myself. Hanging upside down, I continued to block his attacks. I blew into his face and he had to close his eyes for a second or two, but the time was sufficient. I clambered into my hat and disappeared.  
  
I could hear gasps from the audience. Melissa was saying, "and Chichiri has disappeared. What will Ken do now?"  
  
I could see Ken; he was turning around in circles, clearly no understanding how I had disappeared. He wore a look of confusion.  
  
I used my staff to hit him on the shoulder blade, he turned around and quickly I kicked him in the chest. When he landed, I gently put my foot on his stomach and placed my blade at his neck. I had won. Hopefully this would appease Nakago and get him off Soi's back. She was already sick and didn't need this pressure. When she had woken up, he had taken her aside and gave her a lashing. She had come back, depression written all over her face. The poor girl.  
  
Ice came up and checked the situation, giving Melissa the signal, Melissa announced me as the winner. I helped Ken up and as soon as the sphere was gone, headed for the balcony. Nakago was still looking very crossly at Soi. He didn't seem to care that we already winning. He was such a stubborn fool at times. And Soi had to be smitten with him.  
  
(Hotohori point of view)  
  
It was already getting dark when the last fight of the day started. How did those three girls do it? I knew that the first fight had started at midnight and it was already six now. Didn't they need to sleep?  
  
I hopped down to the arena as they turned on the single lamppost at the end of the alleyway. It would be our only source of light unless you counted the stars and moon. The smallest member of the opposing group took his place beside me as we were briefed on how this last fight would work. We were not allowed to break the only source of light, else the person who did would lose. Great.  
  
Melissa said, "Let the fight begin. And would you make it quick I don't want to stay here the entire night you know."  
  
The sphere and we began.  
  
I charged towards him, my sword glinting in the moonlight. He dodged easily, and aimed a dart at me, I deflected with my sword and it hit the ground harmlessly. I attacked again, but he dodged every attack. He was really fast and the darkness had no effect on him, for me it was a totally different story. I couldn't see that well in the semi-darkness and kept squinting.  
  
He must have noticed my weakness as he kept hiding in the shadows, out of my sight. He released a few more darts and one of them grazed my hand. I could see the blood oozing out.  
  
"Hotohori seems to have been hit, will that stop him?" Melissa announced to the spectators, they couldn't watch the fight that well in the growing darkness.  
  
I closed my eyes and readied myself for the next attack. If I couldn't rely on my eyes then I would just have to use my other senses.  
  
I blocked his next attack and manage to cut his leg. He fell backwards and I advanced, but he managed to get up, pain written all over his face.  
  
"Omi too had been hurt. This fight is finally going somewhere." Melissa said.  
  
He still managed to dodge my next few attacks and released more darts. Didn't his supply ever run out? He picked up a dart and threw it. Before I had any time to react it pierced my neck. I plucked it out and shook my head. I was beginning to feel sleepy. Had to end this fight quickly. He must have put some sort of poison into the darts. It was starting to take effect.  
  
I knew I couldn't lose and I didn't plan to. I ran towards the little boy and swung my sword, he jumped back and I quickly jabbed my sword into his hand. I could feel it connecting with what I thought was bone.  
  
He screamed in pain and fell to the ground cradling his arm. There were tears in his eyes and he struggled to keep his cool.  
  
"What has happened now? Omi seems to be screaming away in pain." Melissa said to the gasp of the supporters.  
  
I felt really bad. This wasn't something an emperor should be doing. I knew that I had no choice about this, and it was the only way I could get out of this situation but it was really pricking my conscience. I looked at him bleeding on the ground and felt a huge lump in my throat. I wanted to pick him up and tend to his wounds but I knew it was something I could not do. Not only would I most probably lose the fight, Nakago would kill me as well.  
  
I couldn't decide not like this. Couldn't someone help me? I didn't know what to do. The boy was beginning to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. I bent down and put down my sword. I couldn't let him die.  
  
I felt a hand jerk me back and someone brush past me. It was ice, she checked on Omi's wounds and quickly signaled to Melissa to stop the fight.  
  
"It looks like Hotohori has won. Omi has been hurt to badly to continue. Thank you for all your support, but that is all folks. The next fight will be on the day after tomorrow, so don't forget to come back, to support you favourite teams. It will be card captors sakura vs. slayers." She said hurriedly as Alisa rushed to Ice's side.  
  
Together they picked up omi and rushed off with the rest of Weiss behind them. Omi did not look good at all. His face was so pale in the moonlight.  
  
"Good job. Hotohori, don't worry about it. We have very good medical facilities here, he'll be fine, and you couldn't have done anything about it." Melissa said as she rushed past me.  
  
I sighed, not feeling any better as I followed the rest of the group back to our rooms.  
  
Note: I feel so evil. Didn't update for so long. Sorry!! I was kind of very busy with other things. Other writing assignments and stuff life that. And I didn't feel like writing this. Feeling really guilty. Forgive me k? And pls review!! I will try to write another fight before my holidays go to waste and some people come after me. And I promise this will never happen again. I'll update more often, I need to finish this fic before the year is out anyway. Whatever it is, pls REVIEW?? Thanks. At least I always update two chapters at a time. 


	6. spin off hotohori vs omi

Spin off (omi vs. Hotohori)  
  
"I still can't believe he did that. No matter what you say Melissa, he still jabbed it in real deep. It's a fact and you can't change it. I just never expected him to be so ruthless. I thought he was such a nice guy and all." I said.  
  
"He is a nice guy. And he didn't do it on purpose. Didn't you see the shock on his face when he realized what he did?" Melissa defended.  
  
"I agree with Mel. I don't think he really meant to jab it in that deep. But I guess we'll never know. I just hope Omi-kun is alright." Ice said.  
  
We were waiting outside the operating theatre. Omi was inside being treated. We all hoped he would be all right. We had met Yanagi-chan along the way and she had stopped his arm from bleeding. Without her we wouldn't know what would happen.  
  
The rest of Weiss were being checked for any injuries. Yoji walked towards us concern written all over his face.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be as good as new when they're done with him. What about you? Anything broken?" I asked.  
  
"Fine. Just fine." He said, not sounding fine at all.  
  
Just then the theatre door's opened and the doctor stepped out. We all rushed towards her asking if omi would be all right.  
  
She smiled.  
  
(The next day)  
  
"You should take a break. Go back to your room and rest. I'll take over from here." I told Ice.  
  
"You sure? But he hasn't stirred yet. It's already been an entire night. I'm getting really worried."  
  
"Relax. You heard what the doctor said. And if he does wake up, I'll call you K?  
  
"Okay. You promised" ice said as she reluctantly left Omi's side.  
  
I made myself comfortable in the chair, trying not to make too much noise. The rest of Weiss were lying on different pieces of furniture snoozing. They had been here the entire night, with Ice. They really cared about Omi. Then again, who wouldn't? He was such an adorable lively boy. I still couldn't believe this had happened to him.  
  
The door opened and Hotohori entered. I stood up quickly and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, I said, " I don't think you're very welcome in there."  
  
"Is he alright? I really didn't mean to jab it in that deep. It was purely unintentional. He hasn't woken up? I just thought maybe I could apologize." Hotohori said.  
  
"I know. Tell you what. Once he wakes up and is alone I'll call you so you can talk okay?"  
  
"You would? Thanks. Then I better go. Thanks again."  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief and went back into the room. Unexpectedly there was Omi. Fully awake and sitting up in bed.  
  
"Omi," I started.  
  
He put a finger to his lips pointing to his friends. I smiled and left the room to call Ice.  
  
(A few days later)  
  
"You better come over now. The rest of Weiss has just left and I think they'll only be gone for a while. Hurry." I said into the telephone.  
  
Minutes later Hotohori was in the room talking to omi. I was present as well, not willing to leave the two in the room alone no matter what they promised they would not do.  
  
"Does it still hurt? I'm really sorry about it. It was so dark and I guess I got carried away. I didn't mean to jab it in so deep. I'm so sorry. I know you may not forgive me, but I just want to apologize anyway. I'm truly and sincerely sorry. I had absolutely no intention of doing it. It just happened. I hope you're okay now." Hotohori apologized once again.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm doing great. See my arm is in great shape. Look I can even wave it around. I forgive you. I understand. You didn't mean it and you're really sorry now. Lighten up, it's not as if I'm handicapped for life." Omi replied a big smile on his face and arm waving around.  
  
"Are you guys done yet? This conversation is going nowhere. One apologizes and the other forgives. How may time do you want to do that? Hotohori you better get a move on it, before Weiss comes back. They won't be so forgiving, especially not Aya-san. Come on get out of here, before someone finds out what I did." I ushered him out of the room and right into Aya.  
  
I cringed inwardly as I met his icy stare. Pushing Hotohori out of harms way I told him to start running if he valued his life. I gulped as Aya pulled out his katakana. Smiling very sweetly at him I started running after Hotohori. This had been a bad idea.  
  
Note: I decided to do this coz I wanted to make up after not updating for such a long time. There are no points of views here cause that can get really tiring after some time. Hope you liked it. Also I figured we should get to know the three girls more. Ice really likes Omi. Oops not supposed to say. Now she's going to kill me. Pls REVIEW, I still need the motivation to continue to write. Thanks once again to those who have. Really appreciated it. :) I noticed that few people actually read crossovers. I wonder why? Or is it just my crossover that everybody avoids. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.  
  
By the way, Callisto moon! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you keep reading yeah? To any as well. I know why.coz ppl who write Weiss fics don't really like crossovers. :) thanks! 


End file.
